The Wheel of Moralities
by Blue Fantasy
Summary: WIP What if Harry Potter is a girl and what if her brothers are the proclaimed BWL. Will she be strong, timid or intimidating as she tries to survive in a world dominated by males who want her dead before she is caught up in the war? Read to find out.
1. Storm

**I do not own Harry Potter, or the idea of Harry becoming a girl originally. I give credit to the author who thought of it and for letting me post this. Again, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: Storm**

It was raining heavily at the Academy of Hecate today, and a lone person stood outside, wrapped in a single cloak, she gazed thoughtfully at the flashes of lightning before her eyes and sees the memories of times long ago. The lightning streak across the sky flooding the magical night with its white flashes. The dark crackling of the Thunder reminded her of whips, of breaking china, of… that person she knew a long time ago.

The rain spluttered at the ground, making mud spatter as they fall in heaps like shards of ice attacking the earth below the sky. She stood still, mesmerized by the rain, the feeling of the falling drops on her body, though shielded by her clothing, she could feel the icy cold drops through them. It caused both pain and calm as she stood, watching nature tearing apart itself, with no help from humans or animals. No, nature itself is dangerous enough.

The wind moaned and bended the mighty oaks whose branches screeched and snapped at their awful treatments. She listened patiently to their complaints as the wind chaotically messed up her clothing into disarray and madly tearing at the beautifully put together seams, trying hard to break the pieces apart to get at the flesh, her life, her soul, much like that person's spell. She shook her head to clear her mind once more, but realizing it was futile, she sighed.

Hoping to forget that person again with time, she turned her back to the violet storm and left, leaving behind muddy footprints in the rain, still the lightning flashed in its bluish-white brilliance, and the thunder roared at the castle walls much like that day.

The rain pattered at the windows, they shot themselves at the transparent, delicate-like glass like cannonballs trying to get inside, trying to break the peace and warmth inside like that person. But unlike that person, the rain trailed down the slippery glass unsuccessful in their attempts. She grimaced at her mind's reference to that day. Nevertheless, it was no matter, it was time to depart anyway.

Soon, in less than twenty-four precious hours, she will be leaving behind her beloved Academy's fortress walls and into the strange world that she had often associated with interacting with other talented pupils. Strange how a change of personality and what was once normality could change a person, especially her, who has changed the most out of the 14 other pupils attending the same year with her.

Juliet Lilia Potter has long been forgotten and in its place is a new person, or so she hoped. This transfer to Hogwarts only fueled her resentments toward the arrogant wizarding world that has ignored her for so long. Now returning after five wonderful years, she wondered what had happened to her parents, her brothers, her Uncle Moony, and Sirius Black.

She is recalling the past, the nostalgia wrapped her mind in a blanket of jumbled arrangement of memories. The unpleasant setting of her past leaps at the front, she remembered the details, the plates that shattered upon impact on the floor, the cups that was once her mother's favorite, and the pictures of her ancestors filled up the lively hallway. The people, their words, their actions, she was withering inside. She still is, but she forcefully locked the memories away, saving it for the day she wish to confront them fully.

Lately, after receiving the news of her return to the outside world, she began thinking about them a lot, but especially her Uncle Moony, who she held a deep daughterly affection for his kindness. She clutched at the necklace around her neck with one hand, while the other clutched at the bookmark in her pocket gingerly.

She then rested her eyes by closing them and got indoors, she will dream tonight, she knew. However, is this some sort of warning for repeated history or the changing course of fortune?

(Past)

Juliet Potter watched the heartwarming scene below as thought she was seeing it through a delicate looking glass, disassociating, indifferent, and unimportant. It was her brothers' first birthday today, all three of them were born on July 31, but she was cast aside to make way for the heirs of the family.

She is two now, but no one remembered her birthday, except maybe Uncle Moony, but even he is busy now cheering on the twins. She sighed, deep and more mature than a two year old. She understood a long time ago, just when the twins were born that she is insignificant compared to the twins. She could both use 'controlled' magic and talk when she was only one and a half, then there was the account that a few months ago, she had walked, stood, and ran, but no one took in any of that.

(Flashback)

It was six months after the twins were born. The Potter family was having breakfast as usual. They have gone into hiding ever since their birth. Personally, little one-and-a-half-year-old Juliet Potter thought that hiding is useless, but seeing as she is still in a high chair, she could not very well complain.

Well, except now both her parents are feeding her little brothers and ignoring her.

"Who's my little Prongs Jr.?" Her mom cooed at the spit bubble her brother, Theodore, made, while her dad was lifting her other brother, Michael, from his high chair.

"Who wants a ride on the stag?" Michael squealed, her dad laughed and placed him on his shoulders.

"James Theodore Potter, I demand you put our son down immediately!" Her mom, Lily Evans, with her melodious voice, commanded my father.

Then their laughter spread through the entire house, as their neglected first child cried silently in the background, unknowing that this event is only the beginning of her neglect.

(Present)

She watches them from the top of the staircase. Her brilliant forest green eyes eyed them with deep resentment. The pale white face scrunched up in a frown, but still her innocence shone through. She coughed. Her coughs rattled her entire body, cutting off her breath, and shut away her mind to all but the pain it caused.

"Damn it girl, quit your coughing. You are not fooling anyone." Her father, James Potter, yelled angrily from the living room.

She could hear the apologies coming from her parents to the twins. Then she got up and limped to the library of the Potters, her little hand fisted into a ball while her other hand trailed the dark shadowy wall with its long spidery fingers.

Inside the library was dark and grim. Dust coated the once-sparkling desktop like a second layer of polish. The windows were opaque from no one cleaning it, picture frames without any occupants now, all want to join in on the festivities. She walked in with a handkerchief over her face to stifle the aftermath of the coughing fit. Slowly she walked up to one of the bookcases and lifted her free arm up.

A thick volume then started to glow, before it pulled itself out from its place on the shelf roughly and delicately drifted down to the girl's fingertips, who seems to be holding it effortlessly.

Then she settled on the floor, seemingly uncaring of the condition of her tattered clothes on the dirty floor, and began reading the thick volume from where she left off before.

The bookmark she had was from Moony, it was a bookmark version of a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, her favorite founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The magical bookmark of Lady Ravenclaw was one of the only ones nice to her now, and she usually was the one who help her with the difficult vocabulary in the books she read.

Laughter from the living room below shocked her back to present, drenching her with the cold loneliness of the library. She felt little droplets of tears fell on the floor. Soon, she thought, it will not fall again.

"Don't you worry, sweet heart, soon it will be all over." Rowena said from the bookmark, which had one of the corners smudged when one of her tears fell on it a long time ago.

To Rowena's comment, Juliet could only smile, and wait for the inevitable to come.

**Chapter 1: End**

**Review please.**


	2. Morbid End

**Chapter 2: Morbid Ends**

The Academy is a huge fortress on a gigantic rock in the middle of nowhere. Literally, the school floats in mid-air in a secret location known only to the Headmaster of the Academy. In the middle of the 20-miles radius grounds is a lake, an enchanted lake used for underwater plants and elemental training. The entire floating island is approximately five thousand feet mid-air over a midnight blue sea filled with man-eating sharks.

Golden runes forms rings around the island and held up the place with also a thousand types of wards and 'blessings', a magic cast by an all-elemental caster. It is still unknown to even the Academy and all the people in it who was the person whom built the Academy. Such mystery and unknown nature of the school is the foundation of the choosing of the person in charge of the place.

In truth, the Academy is a military school which trains students under the direct instructions and control of the Headmaster or Headmistress. The Headmaster is the one who decides the next Heir to the Academy and decide which organization to 'boycott' or eliminate for the good of the world. The Academy earns approximately 1 billion per year in total, and the Headmaster has to budget the money to last. Politics, paper works, budgeting, start-of-the-year speeches, and various other duties are also done by the Headmaster, which also include hiring teachers and greeting the students.

The students are trained to be 'psychotic-killing-machines' and 'tamed-loyal-yet-very-dangerous-pets' for the Headmaster. The requirements for admission in the Academy is to obtain a certain magical level before the student is 24, once reached the level, the Academy will immediately sent a letter to the said student. (Note: The above rule place the student in first year immediately unless the student had magical training beforehand.)

The admission test for the Academy is not what people might call 'normal' with background check, introductions and see 'how-friendly' you are. Because the first thing they do is toss you in a hallway full of spiders and see how you handle the herd. The second thing is to measure your magic level, intelligence, how fast you learn, and see if you have any endurance to the unforgivables, Occlumency, and poisons.

The students, once tested and allowed admission, are immediately placed with their peers (by year in the Academy) and expected to be able to learn from each other despite the age differences. (Note also: The rule above does not include teachings of Necromancy, Elemental Abilities, Talking with Animals, and 'Prank the teachers until they go insane', etc.) From then on, they are there for seven years, more or less, doing missions and training under the name of the Academy.

The mystery of the people who has created the great Academy of Hecate is unknown but since the Academy is a mysterious organization with weapons and enough power to control the world, it was deemed impossible to know who was the first Headmaster and how the Academy choose the next.

(Past)

It was cold. The walls seem to be closing in on her as she twist and turned in her bed. The blankets suffocated her, swallowed her in its wide stomach and stifled her movement on the creaky mattress. The night wind howled against the trees outside of Godric's Hollow, but that was not what was troubling the black haired girl in her bed. Still half asleep, in a mind-numbing daze, she got up and left her pitifully small room, armed with her toy wand and little bookmark.

She was drawn to downstairs, where the rest of her family was cosily watching late night TV that night, her father and mother was just reviewing what occurred during the day and engraving the day of happiness in their mind. She blanched at the sappy wordings her mind took, but she hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Just when she was done with the refreshing drink, she heard the door being pounded open, her mother screamed into the night as thought several Cerberus were after her flesh and juicy meat. The glass she used shattered on the marble kitchen tiles when she dropped it, she hurriedly ran to the living room, down the hallway connecting the kitchen to the living room.

As she ran, she thought about the sudden seemingly much longer hallway for a moment before her hand closed in onto the doorknob, her heart pounded in fear and adrenaline as she opened the thick door which kept her from what's beyond.

Two stunning spell shot across the hallway and hit her parents just as she opened the door. The man who stunned them turned toward her with his crimson red eyes in a slight surprise, as though he was not expecting her at all.

Green eyes meet red ones dead on. Suddenly, she felt a sense of belonging in this, this mock 'battle' between her and the stranger. Juliet thought about what she was going to do and dodged a killing curse sent toward her by ducking behind her father's favourite chair.

'Dad is not going to be happy about that.' She thought, as the chair was scorched by an Incendio spell. Dodging once more, she slipped behind another armchair; this one was claimed by Sirius. Knowing that this hide-and-seek-to-destroy game would only last as long as the furniture held up, she needs to think of a plan. 'What to do…' Then she turned to her bookmark, where Rowena was found leafing through a book. "Rowena…"

"Hush a bit child, I'm trying to think," whispered Rowena. "What to do… I know!" She took a huge volume off the shelf in the portrait, then sat in her bronze and blue velvet chair and leafed through the pages in a storm.

Juliet could feel the chair burning behind her. She burrowed to her parents, and cast a very basic Levitation spell to their unconscious bodies to move them to the hallway, behind closed doors. It was then, after she closed the doors, that she discovered that the twins were right under them. She took one in each arm and ran to the nearest shelter, behind the family couch.

She sighed deeply, the twins were looking at her with their hazel eyes from their father, 'but,' she added sadly, 'I'm a stranger to them. Their own sister…' She then mildly smiled at them, Theodore, who has red hair from their mother, look away, and while Michael, who looked the most like his dad with his own rugged black hair, smile back.

"It will be alright, I promise." She said, and then she gently kissed each of the twins on the forehead lovingly before hiding them beneath the couch where she hoped the red-eyed man would never look under.

She then charged bravely out of her hiding place, ready to risk her pitiful life to save the twin she was always envious of before.

The man turned his wand at her, "So you're the brat of the family, I heard that the first born was a girl, so I never bothered to come. Stand aside, you're not who I'm after, stand aside."

Juliet glared at him for calling him a brat, "I'm two years old, and even I know that you're going to kill them, I will not stand aside for anyone, even you." 'Well, except for Remus, I suppose.' She added quietly. Looking into the furious red eyes of the stranger, she wonders if taunting him with that statement was a good idea.

"Then you will die for defying me, Lord Voldemort, take that name with you when you die, I am your murderer." The man laughed mockingly at her pathetic attempt to hide the twins. 'Did she really think that she could hide them from me?'

"Psst, child," Rowena said from the bookmark. "When he spoke the Killing curse at you, say, 'Contego Parco Casus', then you say, 'plecto aliquem capite: phasma phasmatis'"

Juliet did not look down, but she gave an acknowledgement by a small nod. She was scared, fear radiated off her. The man smiled cruelly, before he turned into the heartless murderer he is.

She remembered saying the spells Rowena told her, but her mind was on autopilot as she stared into the eyes of the man. She would remember the coldness it gave her, that feeling which clenched at her heart, squeezing it until her heart aches, that fear which chills her.

During her musing, Voldemort shot an Avada Kedavra at Juliet while she shot the spell at him. The spell missed each other by a few inches, but the pure grey spell and the Death green spell hit their mark. The Death curse strike Juliet on her forehead and scarred, while Voldemort's heart was hit and he erupted in a silent scream.

Pain erupted from her forehead as she bit down on her lower lips, tasting her own copper-tasted blood, but the pain increased still. Her mind try to ignore it by watching Voldemort 'die', he twisted in agony as though in mid-air.

Lights of silver and gold sprout out from where his heart is, she suppose it was his magic leaking out, slowly depleted by his will to live. 'Mortalitas praeoccupor morte,' she thought.

"Emendo," she heard Rowena said quietly.

The man's scream, Voldemort's wretched scream howled into the night, vowing revenge upon the one who 'killed' him. His dark spirit disappeared into the dark gloomy night, and she hope that she would never see him again.

"You did a great job, child." Rowena, when Juliet looked down, was smiling gently at her.

She smiled back brightly, but the smile was short-lived as the house and its surrounding shook, Juliet faintly registered the crying of the twin before diving for shelter with them under the couch. The house tumbled down from the top and collapsed onto the living room, she held the twin tighter, praying that someone would come for them soon.

Surprisingly, the couch survived the strain of the house on it. The twin cried in pain since both had been cut at various places no matter how hard Juliet has shielded them. Theodore has a scar on his cheek, while Michael has one on his leg, and Juliet has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on her forehead.

Juliet blasted the debris off them with a spell from Rowena, she nimbly lifted both of the twins out before climbing out the tunnel herself, and then she surveyed the area.

It was as though a national disaster has occurred, but only at her house, then she groaned, how could she forget her parents?

She swayed and stumbled unstably toward the place where the hallway used to be, and found their bodies under some heavy debris. Her mother's pale delicate wrist was outside of the pile, Juliet checked her pulse, finding one, and she sighed in relief. 'Now to contact help,' she thought.

With her depleted energy, she could not possibly lift the debris at all. The sharp edges of the living room's shattered window crushed under her slippers, which kept most of the glass from embedding into her feet.

The wind blew against her nightclothes, she shuttered at the needle like numbness she felt. The cuts she received during the house's collapse still bleeds freely, but she did not attempt to stop the flow, the important thing now is to get help quickly.

They needed to be taken to St. Mungos. Then she heard the twins crying, she hurried back to their side regardless of the bloody wounds on her feet and found an unexpected guest, Sirius Black, each of his arm holding one of the twins. His face was twisted into a grimace after seeing the damage first handed.

"Hey, do you know where the rest of the family is?" Sirius asked sadly in pity.

"Yeah, I need your help to get them out. Put the twins down first." Juliet want to go back to her parents' side now, soon all the precious air that let them last so long will be completely gone.

Black put the twin down on the seat of his motorcycle just as Hagrid the groundskeeper came. He rushed at the two standing figures and took in their appearance before speaking.

"W' at ya doin' here, Sir' us?" Hagrid questioned.

"Never mind that now, Hagrid," Black then turned to Juliet. "Where are they?"

"Come." With that, she ran to the place where they were, the debris still on them, she feared the worse as she checked the pulse again, but she slumped down on her knees as she felt a weaker pulse. She looked up at the sky as Black and Hagrid pulled off the debris and got her parents out, the black sky loomed over her, but she could faintly make out the full moon tonight

Then she considered about Remus' werewolf identity, about his reactions if he ever finds out about what she has done tonight, and about rather she would see him and Rowena again after she wakes up after this little nap.

She dreamt of field of white with a looming black sky, the line was sharp and there was no blur or smudge between the two. Then the line began to smudge and blur as soon as a white spot appeared in the black, the black then add a spot of dark to the white. They continued until the black is the only thing there. She then look at herself and saw her skin as grey as a shadow.

She looked up to see Voldemort's wand pointing at her and his face twisted into a devil's grin, before he laughed mockingly at her. She was back at the house again, but this time, there was no Rowena, there was no twin, she has no parent to rely on. They are all dead.

She stared at his pale lips as he whispered mildly to her the killing curse he has used on so many other people. The flash of green seems to come toward her at a slow pace. His face has a contended satisfaction as it hit.

The spell contacted at her forehead and pain beyond her limits to handle seems to pour out from that. Her scream fills the silence in the night of Halloween, the darkest hours during midnight, and her blood spills from her wounds she remembered clearly that night. Her death came slower than what Remus had said, swift and fast. The torture pleased Voldemort as he turned and walked away.

She wilted and died just like how Voldemort died that night. She screamed and howled at the pain she felt as her spirit was torn from her body violently.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed, waking in a cold sweat.

"Hush, it's alright now, you have been asleep for quite a while, Juliet. Rowena and I were quite worried." A familiar voice, but unregistered as she took in her surrounding, the walls were white with a pale blue ceiling.

The bed she was in was hard on her bruised flesh. Then the reality sinks in and she dived into her reliable Remus' arms. She cried, with innocent tears at the thought that she had killed someone, never knowing that during her absence the twins had taken credit of defeating the Dark Lord or the end to her innocent childhood since that day.

She did not know until it was too late that at the very day of November first that year, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Theodore and Michael Potter—the boys who lived!"

She also did not know of the danger that she was now in, by bring down the Darkest of all Dark Lords that morbid night.

She fell into another deep sleep in Remus' arms, faintly whispering her thoughts of Voldemort's death, "Morbid end."

**Chapter 2: End**

**Review please.**


	3. Silhouette

**Chapter 3: Silhouette**

She coughed at the dust in the hallway as her dragon hide boots clunked against the cold stone floor as the thunder roared. It seems that the first years are slacking off again. Lightning flashed and projected her dark silhouette against the wall, the rain pounded upon the thick windows, while the wind drifts in from the cracks in the wall.

Her pearly white hair, changed by the events of the Academy, glowed in the flashes, her green eyes, now became a dull light green with stripes of blue and silvery sheen, narrowed in mind-boggling thoughts.

Juliet Lilia Potter has long been waiting for this day, this day when she would see the arrogant fools that had cast her aside. She smirked at the thought of punishing them for their ill-fated sins, and then she composed her jumbled dark thoughts. No, punishments will be dealt with at the end when Voldemort dies, but for now, she will mess with their insignificant minds with riddles and rhymes. Then proceed with the plan.

She shook her head, and stopped in front of a magnificent wall-length tapestry, which she pulled aside to reveal a hidden passageway to her hidden rooms. She gathered the trunk at the doorway and went on her merry way, pulling the enchanted trunk behind her as though the trunk weights nothing more than a feather.

Sighing, she let her thoughts drifts before she arrives at the Academy's main office. She thought about her goodbyes and hellos, the sorrow and happiness, the resentment and adoration. Then she stopped her thoughts by shaking her head, past will be past, so let it be.

"Shadow?" said a familiar voice, one that she will most probably never hear from again.

"Hm?" she asked in return, turning around with a sad smile to face her fellow pupil of the Academy of Hecate, or Academy of Ancient Magical Studies.

(Past)

She dreamt of lollipops and cakes, not! She dreamt still of the intimidating darkness, which taunts her and mocks her of her pathetic powers, yet, no matter where she look, the laughter and mockeries seems to be coming from behind her and all around.

She was scared, again, of the man named Voldemort, his laugh, the first nightmare, his 'death'. She shivered in the void, then the laughter stopped, as though amused that she would be scared, no, frightened of a man who is no more than a specter, an apparition which is feeble compared to the impenetrable void which surrounds her.

The void changed again.

The void wrapped itself around her, choking her lungs of breathes, crushing her bones, and pounding her against itself. It wants to punish her for being scared of something other then itself. It was angry with her for seeing it as gentle and caring.

As it pounded away, the little girl was terrified, she screamed, she pleaded for anyone to help her escape this bruising prison.

"Juliet?"

She woke up shivering again, but her mind was trembling with wakefulness and awareness of her surroundings. She was still in the hospital room after a week and a half of therapy, her parents lets her stay here because she kept them up with her screaming at night for a few months now.

Her family went back into hiding again, with some persuasion from Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was decided then that the Order of Phoenix, one of the member being a certain werewolf, would take turn monitoring the young daughter of Potter weekly. Tonight, it was her Uncle Moony's turn again, and he was the only one she would tell what her nightmares was. He was taking care of her this week, and he practically takes care of her more than her biological family did.

She kept a journal of the nightmares, on the request of Rowena Ravenclaw, and she let him read it each night. He handed it over for her to write tonight's nightmare, her hand shivered at the coldness in the room. He wrapped the blanket around her as she wrote down her nightmare.

Remus Lupin, or Uncle Moony as his adopted cub would say, was sure, if he was asked, that the nightmares of one, Juliet Potter, was not just childish dreams, because there was a hidden sophistication to the theme of the reoccurring nightmares. Darkness, void, cold, thoughts, the mention of Voldemort, he was puzzled by it all, but the last one assure him that it was not the Dark Lord which the dreams were about.

He was confused at her fears in being killed like Voldemort, even though he tried several times to convince Albus that his little Juliet knows how You-Know-Who was kill, the old man remained unconvinced at his efforts, and just say flat out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed by the Potter's love for the twins. He was exasperated at his own effort.

Then, the great tragedy and one of the event which Remus dread to recall now happened, Sirius went to get revenge against Peter Pettigrew, both of them part of Hogwart's Marauders, then he was imprisoned in Azkaban for killing Peter and a dozen other muggles, non-magical beings.

His heart pounds regretfully for Sirius, who was imprisoned without a trial, no matter how much the Potter family and he had pleaded for a chance, his heart ached at the thought.

The girl who was staring at him for several minutes shivered and lied down on the hospital bed. He smiled at her before tucking her in, and then he took out his wand. He spoke a spell and the tip of his wand light up. He was sad about his friend's imprisonment, but now he vowed that no loved one of his life will ever be alone or wrongfully accused of anything again. Remus will wait, for the chance to give Sirius his freedom, and he will wait forever to give it to him.

Juliet smiled back while looking at the glowing light; she then drifts off for an uneasy sleep.

**Chapter 3: End**

**Review please.**


	4. The Necklace

**Chapter 4: The Necklace**

It was known that every Headmaster and Headmistress has a weird hobby or two that makes people doubt their intelligence and sanity level. So following the example of Headmistress Helga who has a hobby to debate with her plants from time to time, and Headmaster Gaia who thinks he is in the medieval ages and wears his armour everywhere, Headmaster Alexander also has a hobby.

His hobby is to talk to his pet cat like she is his girlfriend and an Academy student. This hobby has caused many great embarrassments for freshmen to blush and sophomores to cry for 'mercy' to take the 'Psychotic-Headmaster' away to the asylum. The third-year and above just shook their head each day at the screams in the office each day and pray to god that the 'Lunatic-in-charge' will never talk to the 'Kitty-Cat Secretary' about the Birds and the Bees ever again.

All through the screaming, the Headmaster talked to his girlfriend and plots the next unfortunate victims' demise. Perhaps he should start talking about engagement with his 'Darling-Secretary'…

(Past)

She seems to be seeing things again. She then coughed violently, to the point where her handkerchief stained with blood. Her vision swayed as she walked down the staircase to the living room. She wanted a glass of water to wash down the distasteful blood in her mouth.

She was once again bed-ridden because of the after-effects from the spell, the spell that has taken away Voldemort's life. It has been two year since Voldemort's death, she is now four years old and she was once again, the outcast of the family. Her parents praised Theodore and Michael to the heaven's pedestal, yet not even acknowledge her medical condition as being serious.

James appointed Sirius as Theodore and Michael's godfather a month after Voldemort's great downfall, and Remus was hers. She was disappointed that she was with Remus because she was the shadow of Theodore and Michael, yet she was glad that it was Remus, because she could never stand to be with Peter Pettigrew's goddaughter.

Then, a week after the ministry finally sorted out the godfathers' paper works, Sirius Black was accused of killing Peter Pettigrew and several other muggles who was said to have 'gotten in the way of Sirius' revenge. He was never given a trial, as there were few ministry members to watch the trial; they were all out there trying to round up the remaining deatheaters; even if there were, there would have been no courtroom that was empty enough for the trial.

Remus was really depressed over the fact that he could not testify as one of the witness for Sirius for he was a werewolf and because that he wanted to give Sirius a trial. I could not feel sorry for Sirius, I had too many things to worry about at that time, but I have told Rowena that if I ever have the chance, I would request for a trial for him.

I never had the chance, as I discover later in my 'childhood', to request for a trial for him until much later.

As I walked down the hallway, I looked around the structures. I have never managed to know how the portraits survived the crash; perhaps they have some kind of escape route? I smiled at Gratus Potter's picture as he waved at me unnoticeably by the other portrait figure in his frame.

I figured out that apparently, someone had told them to ignore me, but I never know the reason for it. I also never found out who that 'someone' was.

The house, which I would never call home again, was repaired to the way it was by the magic core deep in the underground of the house. I was amazed by the ingenuity of the Potter ancestors, who seem to have thought of everything, including connecting the structure of the house with the magic core right underneath it, so if the house is damaged, the magic would repair it, much like a spell would.

I kept walking, crossing the living room along the wall, avoiding my uncaring parents as much as possible; I slipped into the kitchen unnoticed. The happy laughter of the two years old twins and my 'dear' parent echoed into the kitchen, I was grateful of the kitchen door, which had toned down the laughter I have heard. I depressingly swallow down the boiled water and sat down in one of the chairs stationed at the adjacent dining room, thankfully, it had a door to another hallway instead of the living room.

My parents seem to be enjoying themselves very much, up to the point that they would not hear my wretched coughing over their own laughter.

She always has coughing fits on Halloween and her birthday, which is why she stays in her room during those days. Besides that, her parents never cared about the fits and its affect on her. They actually had the nerve to ask her to tone it down as they celebrate the Twin's birthday last year, when she was four.

Remus was the only one that celebrates her birthday with her. This year, she had finally collected enough galleons as an errand person and an assistant for the Apothecary to put into an account for Remus' Wolf bane potions funding. She figures that as her parent was so 'protective' and 'loving', she could get herself a job there and be unnoticed having disappeared for a long while.

She was right, and with her daily allowance, which her mother had provided, on the condition that she would never cast a spell on her 'little darlings' with her toy wand, she was also able to manage to have many galleons left over from the wolf bane potions she bought.

She discovered the wolf's bane potion was surprisingly cheap, considering the various werewolves in England, and also the fact that the shop owner was quite taken with her upright attitude and knowledge of potion at such a young age.

Remus was surprised at the gift, which was exactly what she had wanted.

"It's my turn Moony," I said to Remus after the people gathered at his birthday party went to the backyard for the cake. I had prepared a whole year for this, and I wanted this to be special, very special, but also practical.

I had found the perfect gift, after being persuaded by my current boss, Mr. Willington, the owner of the magical convenient store in Diagon Alley. I wrapped the gift in muggle wrapping paper, the design being little moons and stars spread over a navy blue background, with a little golden ribbon on top.

"Thanks Juliet," said Remus kindly, I see curiosity in his eyes as he take the gift in his hands. "You didn't have to. I mean, you are to kind."

I know he was not joking, as he takes it that everything I, his goddaughter, do is giving him pity. I rolled my eyes and mumbled in my meek, little voice, "Just open it."

He sighed, as he know he would never persuade me to take back the gift, "Alright," he opened the gift and pulled out one of the wolf bane potion vials I have bought, and recognized immediately of its content, "You, how, why?" He stuttered like an idiot.

"Because I love you like a father Remus, that's why. Now keep going, there's more." I smiled at him kindly and looked down, pretending to be shy, knowing that he would use this time to wipe away his unshed tears. I sighed, 'why does he always have to look at me like I pity him or something?'

I hear the rustling of more packaging paper, and the little gasp of delight and amazement at each of the twelve vials of wolf bane potion I packed in the box. As I heard the eleventh vial being examined, I looked up. His face looks pale, and his hand trembled, as if he was about to drop the vial, but his eyes, although he was much taller than I was, as I look into it, I saw the gratitude of the utmost kind. I was glad at the reaction.

I wished that we could have been like before again, like father and child, but he now feels that my parents pitied him and gave him an unwanted object. He does not know how to approach, how to talk to me, or how to 'fix' me. I feel the same way for him, but I know that he was not unwanted, and I was not either, we are wanted and cared for by each other.

"Do you like my gift?" I whispered quietly, knowing that his keen werewolf senses would pick up the message, being only a week until the transformation.

"It's… nice." His voice was as meek as mine was, but I have two more gifts.

"I have two more things to give you though," I said, "but, I'll have to give it to you after the other guest left." I grabbed his hand and took the vials of potion to be placed in the gift box as we left to go to the garden. "Come on, mother is not going to be happy if we dawdle around here while the party's back there."

I sighed, that was a year after 'that' Halloween, and the Potter family re-emerges as one of the wealthiest wizarding family in England. Most of the Deatheaters have been gathered up by the ministry and tried in a trial, which most of them went to Azkaban for.

I remembered the shining sunbeams, that delicious chocolate cake made by my mother, who dislike enslaving the house-elves, and that little 'last' private meeting between my dear Moony and I.

It was very… strange, as a conversation between a five year old and a grown up standard.

"Juliet?" Moony knocked on the door, knowing that she would be in there after the party. Her parents thought that he was in the washroom right now.

"Come in Moony," said his cub, his goddaughter.

God, even as he is thinking it right now, he could not believe that this little five years old was his goddaughter. It was both a blessing and a misfortune, as he was grateful for the appointment to be her godfather, but sad as he is barely above the poverty line. It was depressing to think about the contrast between them.

"I thought you'll be here, what have you got for me?" He said, walking to the little girl on the bed.

She then turned to her little bedside dresser and pulled out two things: one was a neat little rolled up parchment, and the other is a little jewellery box. "Could you leave opening the parchment at your place? I don't want to be embarrassed because of it."

"Sure," He gingerly took the jewellery box, "What is it?"

She gave a theatrically exaggerated sigh, he chuckled while she laughed, "Open it."

He did, and found a Gringotts golden key dangling on a golden chain; little charms were attached to the rest of the chain, such as little blue crescent moons on a black background, charmed to turn into a full moon cycle, and little running grey wolves, running on green grass and black sky with pearl white stars. The charms are mostly ovals and circles, but the entire necklace was beautiful.

"Do you like it? Rowena taught me how to make them; I have been trying to make them moving by themselves for a while now. I figured that it was the thought that counts, so I made sure to exclude any silver in the process of making it." She smiled, knowing that he would have to accept it as his gift. "The key is a vault in Gringotts, I have been saving the money for a while, and I have made it so we are the only ones with access to the vault." She pulled at her own necklace, which had little phoenix instead of moons, the key glistened in the light.

"Why?"

"If you are thinking that I pity you, you are wrong; I am just expressing my gratefulness at having you as a godfather, no, a mentor." He looked up, looking puzzled. "You have helped me, comforted me, care for me. But I don't know how to repay you, you are wanted Moony, you have people who cares about you, almost everything I would have wanted to give you would have been given by someone else. So I…"

They looked at each other for a long time, but each has no idea what the other was thinking. After a few minutes, Remus hugged her briefly and said goodnight with his thanks, but Juliet told him, "No, Remus, thank you for letting me be your goddaughter, I could never thank you enough."

**Chapter 4: End**

**Review please.**


	5. The Letter

**From Blue Fantasy:  
**I want to thank you everyone who has reviewed me and I hope that everyone will have a great school year as I will try to update every month at least once.

**Chapter 5: The Letter**

The wind was still pounding on the castle walls when she arrived in the Headmaster's office at the Academy. She felt quite indignant that she was about to be shipped off to a lower rank school. She was still skeptical about her Headmaster's intentions for this, as she still has two more months of school left at the Academy, and seven years at another school learning stuff she has already learned was unappealing.

Although the fact that she will see the Potters again crossed her mind, truthfully, she would rather never see them than having revenge.

She knocked formally on the door to Headmaster Grutus Alexander's office.

"Come in," his muffled voice from the other side of the door said.

As she went in, her trunk followed. The trunk had three keyholes and different shades of blue pattern on black ebony wood. She wore a black cloak with bronze clippings and linings, muggle semi-formal pants with magical properties and a white long sleeve, high neck shirt underneath. Along her arm, in plain view, were holsters for daggers, on her right arm, was a holster for her ivory wand and on her left was a black ebony wand; she gave no indication that she noticed his annoyance with what she had worn that day.

"I'm ready, Headmaster Alexander." She stated with a monotone voice, her eyes narrowed slightly when he did not move to give her a port key. She looked at him inquisitively and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just concern," He replied, but with a look from her, he continued, "are you sure you want to go through with this? Spying is a dangerous operation and it might cause you to be capture at any time in the next seven years."

"And I thought you were concern with my welfare money," she smirked. "This plan will continue, I have planned long for this, '_Grutus_', and I don't want it to be spoiled just because you wanted to '_do the right thing_'. I'm not going to kill them, just correcting the wrongs that they have done secretly behind their back. Then kill the ones who called themselves 'Deatheaters' and come back to finish my schooling. After that, I go '_bye bye_' and Juliet Potter comes back from the dead Netherworld, and we…" She took on an innocent look, and with her child-like face, it was quite believable. "… _Lived Happily Ever After_!" She continued, and then laughed at the agitation the Headmaster showed to her. "I'm joking about the 'comes back from the dead Netherworld' thing."

"I know, but do be careful, and don't spill any of our secrets, Shadow, it is vital that we keep our '_jobs_' and our '_side_' hidden from the '_Light_' and '_Dark_' side." Alexander became serious and so did Shadow, he contemplate on how she looks back then, as she remembered what happened to cause her to come to the Academy of Ancient Magic Studies.

"Hey, don't you dare doubt _me_. I '_am_' the best you got at this Academy and I am not going to '_fail_' like '_that_' guy did, alright?" She replied heatedly and only dropped her glare to a look of indifference when he replied in the affirmative. "I am the living weapon of the Gray Fraction and I could never fail to live up to the nickname of '_Shadow_'."

After looking at him briefly, she took out a pair of sunglasses; it was silver alloy framed and has black oval lenses, and covers her eye all the way from anyone to see. At a wave of the Headmaster, she puts it on.

He passed her a small pocket watch, on the cover was the emblem of the Academy, which is a white cross with two intertwining phoenix feather, in the middle of the cross was the symbol of Alchemy and a blazing fire as a background. On the back of the watch were the words 'Vivus Umbra', living shadow, her signer at the Academy.

She place it in her pocket, while Headmaster creates an untraceable portkey to London, all the while she waited and remembers her first time being here.

(Past)

It was the Halloween when she was five. Theodore and Michael went Trick-or-treating with their parents. Remus came to take care of her, or 'watch the house', while Lily and James was away.

She was grateful for his help to walk to the bathroom to vomit. Her fits has gotten worse than usual, and she fear that the spell had gone wrong before '_He_' died. She was weakened terribly by casting the spell, and she had gotten an infection from the glass shards' wound that day.

Remus always just smiled and took her there regardless of the full moon being three days away. She felt safe, like in a father's embrace, one that she had forgotten rather completely now as James is busy with the twins, but Remus will still be there when he is not, and she had already thought of him as a father.

In kindergarten one time, she had to draw the people around who are symbolic to her and draw things that associate them with that feeling.

She drew her parents with raindrops behind them, little lightning and even little clouds above them. Then she drew Michael and Theodore with the same background, they drew them in a wide heart-like shield, which protects them from the raindrops.

She drew herself far away from them with her heart in her hand pierced by many knives, Remus trying to pull a knife out through a rope attached to from the heart-like shield to the knife, behind him was a little sun, and an oval surrounding him filled with shades of blue.

The teacher has never spoken to her about the picture, but sent her to the counselor, who she has never spoken to either. He kept talking about the picture, and trying to get her to talk about 'this Remus fellow'. She said to the teacher afterwards, "Remus is kind and caring, while my family could care less about me than You-know-who cares about the muggles. Remus is my family, and that is why I drew him in my picture."

The teacher was shocked about her comparison, but never spoke of it to her parents after her student placed a well-composed threat in her letterbox.

To say Remus was angry at that time was an understatement, but it was only about the 'well-composed threat' that had apparently been written in animal blood part. She chuckled at the memory and shook her head as Remus looked at her.

She had many premonitions during the last few months, in which she was always in the presence of someone who was taking care of her. Mad-Eye Moody's fake magical eye still looks at her anxiously as though she is going to predict something at any minute. Tonk, Nymphadora, was jittery around her, and added to the fact that she was already clumsy to begin with; it was not a good combination. Then there is Albus Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled every time she looks at him.

She sighed, as she remembered that she saved each of them from harm at least one time, from either falling glass, falling down the stairs, slipping on the floor, or even choking on a lemon drop. It gave a new definition of 'weird' to her.

Then, there is that letter that came to her last week…

"Remus?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"… If I was ever sent away, would you please visit me every week?" she hesitated at telling him about the letter. "I just want to know that you would check up on me, you know."

"Sure Juliet, I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would allow me to do that."

"Promise?" She asked. She let out a sigh of content as he nodded in the affirmative.

Remus was suddenly aware of why she asked him. As she looked out her bedroom window in gloom, he looked at her staring at the nearly full moon, and remembered about his transformation at the end of the week.

"It's time for bed kiddo." Remus gently lower her to her elevated pillow as she yawned, the moonlight shone through the half-drawn curtains and onto her pale face. He gazed at her fondly as she dozed off into sleep and closed the curtains before walking out of her room and closed the door. "Goodnight, cub."

"Night, papa." She sleepily replied weakly.

He smiled and went to the downstairs living room.

"You want to what!" Remus yelled at the senior old wizard.

"I wanted one of the Potter children to go to Lily's sister's family, the Dursley," The wise old Headmaster of Hogwarts seems to have aged several decades during that time. "Please understand Remus, we are in dangerous times still, the Death Eaters are still out there, waiting for their Lord, Voldemort," several people in the room flinched at his name, "to return. We must take precaution and train the two Saviors as soon as possible."

"And because you want to train them, you want to let, no,_ make_, Juliet to go to those, those, _people_?" Remus looked around the room, trying to catch her parent's eyes. "Well? Say something; she's _your_ child you know!" He frantically trying to make them look at him, "Don't you _care_ anymore? She's only a _child_!"

Lily Potter broke down, sobbing in her husband's shoulder, "But they're my twins Remus, my _baby _boys. I can't just let them go!" James Potter glared at Remus for making his wife cry, and then slowly soothed her tears by whispering comforting words.

Remus looked at his '_friends_', suddenly disgusted at their actions; he knows that if they had asked to keep her, Albus would _never_, _ever_, try to separate the family. "So you would let Juliet be taken away? You have no idea how disgusted I am right now..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Just _shut up_!" James Potter said the father of three adorable children, soon four, and husband of one Lily Potter. "I'm _sick_ of hearing this crap from you, Remus. I'm sick of _it_, first you want to convince Albus that a mere child, a _girl_ who doesn't even care about the family, by the way, had kill, no, _banished_, Voldemort from existence when all the evidences points to my Pronglets. Then, you openly challenged Albus' order about visiting the hospital. Now you insult my wife and me. For what? For that child! That child had you enchanted Remus, you changed!"

Remus shook his head sadly, almost a look of pity as he took in his friend's reddened face after the speech, "I was not the only one who has changed, James, and you too, had _changed_.

"And what _evidence_ do you mean? All the spells you had cast on the twins had showed that the twins had never been hit with a dark curse before, and Juliet was the only one standing when Sirius..." Remus bit his lower lips before continuing, "When Sirius arrived at the ruins of your home.

"I did not challenged Albus about the order to not visit the hospital, I asked him nicely, despite what you said, he agreed," Remus looked up at Albus and saw him looking at himself with almost a look of sympathy. "Then, what about insulting you and Lily? I was only saying the truth. 'That child', 'that child', that _child_ has a name, you gave it to her, use it, it's Juliet Potter." Remus then stomped out of the room, muttering about 'selfish' people who do not know how to take care of a child.

Albus glanced at Lily's shocked face; the shock of being insulted in taking care of her first born child by Remus was surprising to even him. But a look at his husband's face, he knows that the remaining Marauders will be treading on thin ice from now on. "Now then, about the transaction of Juliet Potter, I think that..."

Remus knows that she's here somewhere. He can track his cub as soon as he picked up her scent, he knows her distress, and he knows that she can feel his presence. She stayed in one spot so he could track her down easier. 'Thank Merlin for that.'

She was wearing a pair of long black pants with short-sleeved white shirt today. He spotted her easily enough in the forest they are in. He sat on the spot of lush green grass beside her as she stared into the water unmoving, her feet dangling at the edge of the short cliff above it.

Suddenly she picked up a flat stone and tossed it across the water, it bounced across the small little blue pond, ripples spread out from the places where the stone bounced off from the surface. She turned to look at him, but the action was silent and slow, as though prolonged because of the freezing cold wind blowing at the two still figures on the little cliff.

She did not say anything to him, but just reach into one of her back pockets and pulled out a letter, written in navy blue ink on yellow parchment. She gingerly handed the letter to him and gave out a slow soft sigh before turning back to the calm water below. The rustling of the parchment in the wind was a distraction from that calm. That patient silent she had maintained for so long was broken by surprised gasp and 'oh my god's from her companion. When the rustling stopped, she didn't look up, and neither did he asked for it, or spoke.

Both of them stared at the calming scenery around them until much later in the evening, when Juliet would go home to pack for the up coming 'trip' to the Dursley and Remus going home to contempt on what he has read during the last afternoon with Juliet, his little cub, watching as life pass by them in the soft gentle touches of the wind in their faces.

**Chapter 5: End**

**Review please.**


	6. The White Bumblebee

**From Blue Fantasy:**

I'm awfully sorry about the late update, but I have just decided, out of the blue, to edit all the chapters starting from chapter 1. Those who are interested or have forgotten the story, I advise them to read the story again. Also, I have finally found a suitable replacement for Microsoft Word, I will now continue the story with both spell-check and grammar-check.

**Chapter 6: The White Bumblebee**

The weather in London was great, the air was a bit humid, but not damp or cold like in the Academy. Juliet smiled at the white fluffy cloud hanging loftily overhead, the bright shining sun, and the clear blue sky. Her smile does not reflect her hatred for that type of weather, she hates clear blue sky, cotton-candy clouds and bright shining sun.

The bustling of city people overwhelmed her for a moment as she walked to the end of the alley, but she retreated back to the shadows for a bit of wand-waving fun. She waved her white ivory wand without an type of indication of even concentrating or even speaking a word. Her clothing changed to suit the crowd.

She now wears a steel blue T-shirt with black jeans and a Black jacket. Another swish and her hair turns into a deep brown. She then used a spell to braid her hair. She then placed a Glamour charm and a Notice-Me-Not charm on herself so her weapons will not be noticed.

Since she is now ready, she took a breath and took extra care to take a long time to walk down the lonely alleyway. Once she is in the crowd, Juliet Potter, or her disguise name, Miss Wolfe McMillan, slipped between the crowd and walked to a place she had always flooed to before, The Leaky Cauldron.

(Past)

The wind shield wiper squeaked again. Juliet was just about ready to snap at the talkative Headmaster sitting at the front seat. His talk of 'loving relative' and 'will return to the Potters soon' irritates her, but she has remained silent through this entire trip, letting him holding up the one-sided conversation. She closed her eyes, having decided not to waste energy to argue with Mr. Albus Dumbledore.

She is dressed quite normally today with a plain white T-shirt and black cotton pants. In fact, the only thing that was abnormal to anyone who is a muggle (non-magical people) would be the necklace she was wearing underneath her T-shirt and the toy wand in the blue jacket on her lap. Strangely, camouflaging within the midst of a crowd comes naturally to her. Sadly, she could not say the same for her companions.

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards, sat in the front seat in a white shirt with purple and yellow polka dots, and orange pants. On a lighter note, he is not talking about her 'dear parents' any more, but he has take the silence of his companions as an invitation to talk about sweets. Juliet suddenly felt compel to throttle him and kick him out of the car, but quietly restrained herself to look out the window and glare at the sky outside quietly, her hands fisted on her knees.

In the driver's seat sat Professor Severus Snape, the Potion master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seems to have the same opinion about the Headmaster's talkative mood as her as he has not looked at the Headmaster once. Some might think that this is normal behavior if not for the fact that his face looked livid and close to violence through the rear view mirror or the fact that his hands clutched the steering wheel in a death grip. Juliet was quite sure that the grip on that steering wheel was the only thing stopping him from straggling the Headmaster or even using his wand to hex him.

The ride now reached a total of an hour and Juliet was quite hungry now, but she stopped herself from asking for food, instead, started humming, then, without knowing what compelled her, she whispered, "White bumblebee."

Dumbledore stopped in his speech about lemon drops, "I beg your pardon Miss Potter?"

Juliet looked at him with wide eyes and a huge fake grin, her eyes looking maniacal and her head tilted like a puppet dolls, "Your name is Albus Dumbledore, which translate to 'white bumblebee', I think it's a great nickname for you, what do you think?"

Her voice, squeaky and high from acting a child spoke before Dumbledore answered, she spoke now to Severus Snape, "Severus has an obvious connotation to severity and strictness, another possibility is the reference to the Roman Emperor, Lucius Septimius Severus, or saints with the name 'Severus'. Snape is a name of an English village in northern England, near Hadrian's wall, which is also call Severus' Wall since it was built by Lucius Septimius Severus, the fore-mentioned village also has a Snape Castle.

"Wonderful names, just wonderful, makes me envious of your names. I wonder why I don't have such a thoughtful name, what do you think?" She grinned, then turned to the window with an expressionless face.

There was a pause for just a moment, but a moment that Juliet treasured, as she broke the silent again with a small smile. "Hey, I just figured where I have heard the name of Lucius Septimius Severus before, Lucius is the name of the Malfoy head of house, Septimius is the Black's head of house, and I assume Professor is the Snape's head of house?" She turned to the window with a sigh when her companions both did not respond. "I'm hungry, are we there yet?"

When neither of them respond again, she smiled at the raining sky through the window and thought, 'Well, that shut him up.' The rain drops splattered at the window, making little patterns of water, trickling down the window and sliding off the car with the wind. As Juliet listened, she hears the calm breathing of her companions, and the wind shield wiper making that annoying squeaky sound again. The light pattering of rain accompanied them during the entire drive, and in afar, a lightning strike the calm sea water, but the thunder never reach the far-off minds of the three driving to Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, to the Dursley family, who was about to have the greatest shock of their life.

**Chapter 6: End**

**Review please.**


	7. The Many Sighs

**From Blue Fantasy:  
**Good day everyone, I'm happy to greet you today. I have updated, as you can see… But at a price, I did this in two hours. This is pathetic in my point of view.

In honour of my dignity and sanity, I have decided to end this fic by disowning it, but after continuous nagging from a friend of mine, I have decided to continue, for the sake of my ears and my own life… Anyway, enjoy… This…abomination you all call a story.

I really don't know why people review this story… I mean, face it… It's terrible. I hate this story… I don't know why, but I hate it…

**Note: **I'll be doing a poll right now, please review to let me know what you think.

Do you think I should edit the story again so:

1. One (or both) of the Boys-who-Lived should be the same age as Wolfe?

_Yes, No, or Both_

2. One (or both) of the Boys-who-Lived should be arrogant and cocky?

_Yes, No, or Both_

To reply, please review with the number of the question, the answer, and the (optional) reason why.

**Another note: **This chapter will be lengthened with time, don't worry.

Thanks to all the readers who reviewed me.

Kisses, hugs, and wealth to everyone who reviewed!

Good day to you all!

**Chapter 7: The Many Sighs**

_Present_

After a few detours from perverts and thieves, Wolfe has finally concluded that shopping in Knockturn Alley after lunch in the suburbs is not a good idea. She has seen the most dirtiest of all alleys and has the most displeasure of walking in them while fighting with several thugs barehanded. Inside, she heard her devilish self whispering 'scum, filth, abomination, trash, ….' and many other wonderful description of the useless, cocky people her gloved fists have the pleasure to meet.

Wolfe huffed out an indignant protest to the faraway sky above the unconscious bodies of the people daring to attack her. Such people dared to call her 'kid', 'child', 'cute', and even 'fragile', she was angered beyond her five years in the Academy.

She hastily get away when voices came from the further-on entrance to the alley. She scampered away like a scared little rat as she quietly whispered curses under her breathe at her lost of control. Knowing that her shopping is done, the only thing that she could do is just to run off at this time and try to keep herself inconspicuous.

She sighed in frustration.

_Several days later_

Wolfe McMillan, Juliet Lilia Potter, has some very simple rules in life that she follows. And she goes by those rules like a robot to its programming. One of the rules is to never be identified as a 'show-off', 'know-it-all', and/or 'teacher's pet'. Another rule is to never be labelled as 'cute', 'fragile', 'kid' and/or 'child'. The rest of the rules implies to her job as one of the Academy students. Some of those require her to wear a mask while fighting, or even play-dead, in some cases.

There was not a situation like this covered in her rules.

Now, she doesn't know rather to run or fight her opponents. In her mind, she slowly digest the situation with her inners struggling not to kill them.

Her opponents are 16-years-old _boys _who is picking on a 11-years-old _girl_ for trespassing in their territory. They have iron bars, taller than her by two heads, and is leering at her with their battle-scarred, butt-ugly faces like she is a delicious piece of meat. Okay.

'What is going on in their mind? I'm going to flirt with them or something?' Thought Wolfe. She looked pass the teenagers and glanced at the rest of the alley way. 'Nope, even if I screamed, it's too far from the station.' She sighed, why can't her life get any easier?

"Hey, cutie, you in a hurry? Why don't you let us _escort_ you?" The 'Leader' of the group said, eyeing her tank top. Wolfe was suddenly not so glad that she used a glamour charm to leave the Leaky Cauldron as a young teenager.

'I should just knock them out and get it over with.' Wolfe thought. Her hands went into her pockets as inconspicuous as she can manage.

"Hold her arms," the Leader barked at his goons, who quickly took her hands out of her pocket and held her arm away from her body.

Some of the more personal rules of Wolfe is "Kill all who touch you, but those you trust, hunt them down.", "If they threaten you, say nothing, but cut off their genitals.", "If a person wants to rape you, kill him with no mercy.", and "Give the guilty parties a moment to coward behind the leader before beheading the leader."

She sighed in sympathy.

_Several minutes later_

"Platform 9 and ¾," muttered Wolfe wondering who in the world would name a platform that. They might as well name it Platform 9 and ½ for Pete's sake. Or was that name also copyrighted?

Wolfe has finally reached King Cross Station, now the only thing is to get on the train on time.

"--packed with Muggles, of course--"

Wolfe walked pass the speaker who was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. 'Weasleys, a poor _light_ family. Father worked in Ministry of Magic of Britain. Second to last child is a friend to the Boys-Who-Lived…' Wolfe dully noted walking pass them nonchalantly.

As she sat on the train, she placed several spells on the compartment door so no one can see the door, and then, as a reassurance, she locked with a locking charm. Sitting down, she enlarged her trunk and taking out a book which has a very worn out bookmark.

'Finally,' she thought, 'peace and quiet.'

She sighed in contentment.

_Several hours later_

'Get it over with, you stupid hat, or when I take you off, I'll rip you from seam to seam.'

The Sorting Hat seems frustrated with Wolfe's mind being shielded, but decided to just sort her with her attitude toward him.

"So where shall I put you?"

Wolfe answered without hesitation, "Ravenclaw."

She sighed as she waited.

**Chapter 6: End**

**Review please.**


	8. It Was Not Her Fault

**From Blue Fantasy:**

Hi….Er…

(Tries to leave but couldn't because of flying knives and pointy sharp objects…)

I'm Sorry!

After numerous assassination attempts, I have finally decided to update…

(Someone in the mob shouted: "Took you long enough!")

It was not my fault that I have no inspirations…

(Everyone glared at her.)

I'll shut up and give you the story now…

But first:

1) After reading this chapter, please tell me rather you like the ending or not, because if you do, I just might do it for all of Wolfe's classes.

2) If you like or don't like how Wolfe is characterize, please let me know.

Thanks to all those that reviewed.

Thanks to Lily for actually answering the question.

Thanks to all for reading this … atrocious piece of writing…

As usual, the chapters will be lengthened and edited over time… Good day to all!

**Chapter 8: It Was Not Her Fault…**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed the Boys-Who-Lived wherever they go. Even if they are not students yet, it was no exception. Crowds of fame seekers and curious onlookers gathered around the two 'heroes' and their friend as they walked through the corridor filled with confidence.

She inwardly sighed before joining the onlookers in excited chattering. Blending in to the crowd was important, and by doing this, no one will suspect her. She looked at her two brothers, hard to believe that it has been only 5 years since they separated.

As she has predicted, her two brothers were spoiled ever since she left. Their black robes with the emblem of Hogwarts, and their mischievous hazel eyes glittered with amusement and happiness. They seem to soak up the attention given to them like sponges, enjoying the many curious eyes and whispers of their fame as they walk.

Theodore, with his fiery red hair, looked a lot like Ronald Weasley who was standing right beside them. While Michael with his black mane of hair, looked like a miniature Professor Potter.

Oh, yes, Professor Potter.

It was discovered later during the week that her biological parents are teaching in Hogwarts. And silly Headmaster Alexander didn't tell her because? She quickly reign in her rage, but disperse with the rest of the crowd as the people hurried to their classes.

----------

Later in the week, she stated to Professor Dumbledore that it was not her fault that the Potion Master demand that she stop coming to his Potions class immediately, since:

_1) It was not her fault that she knew potions before she came here and was taught in advance on most of the subjects by elite teachers._

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Wolfe looks on in mild amusement, since most of the Ravenclaws immediately sat on the edge of their seats and looked desperate to start proving that they are no dunderheads.

Unfortunately, the Potion Master caught her look of amusement and immediately called on her, "McMillan! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_2) It was not her fault that the standard of first years was so easy to cross and exceed._

Wolfe stood up and spoken, "If you add the powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you would make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, Professor Snape. On a side note, Wormwood, _Artemisia Absinthium_ has been used for centuries as a moth repellant, general pesticide and as a tea/spray to repel slugs and snails. Asphodel, (Asphodelus ramous, Liliaceae) is the flower said to fill the plains of Hades, the mythological Greek underworld. Being the favourite food of the dead, the ancient Greeks would often plant it near the deceased graves."

_3) It was not her fault that the Potion Master was paranoid, arrogant and easily provoked._

The Professor's face was red for a moment, but he sneered as he asked, "McMillan, Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

She turned her face slightly before answering, "A bezoar, or enterolith is a sort of calculus or a concretion, a stone taken from the intestine of mostly rumination animals and it will save you from most poisons, Professor Snape. There are different types of bezoars, some are organic and some are inorganic constituents.

"Bezoars were formerly sought after because they were believed to have the power of a universal antidote against any poison. It was believed that a drinking glass which contained a bezoar set within would neutralize any poison poured into the glass. However, it is untrue since that a bezoar would not be able to cure poison in the nature of gas."

Professor asked again, surprised, "What is the difference, McMillan, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

She blinked, "They are the same plant sir, which also goes by the name of aconite. They all fall under the muggle name, aconitum. There are 250 species on Earth and most commonly used in stimulating and later paralysing the nerves of pain, touch and temperature. The different names are used by wizards to classify the different conditions they are picked; Wolfsbane during the new moon, Monkshood during the afternoon, and aconite are during the full moon."

The Professor sees red, "McMillan! See me after class."

_4) It was not her fault that she likes doing tests and quizzes, and assignments. She just like learning in general._

Wolfe sat down as the Potions lesson continued. She was given a whole scroll of questions to complete instead of doing a potion like everyone else. An hour later, she finished the test and Professor Snape gave her another scroll to complete. The class ended right when she finished the second scroll.

_5) It was not her fault that the Potions Professor was biased._

"You wanted to see me Professor Snape?"

"Come with me to the Headmaster's office, Miss McMillan. And ten points from Ravenclaw."

----------

"So as you can see Professor Dumbledore, it was not my fault that Professor Snape wanted me to stop coming to his potion classes. It was just that he does not want a know-it-all in class." She stated calmly, after the Potion Master insulted her for the dozen times, she decided to tell Professor Dumbledore what happened.

"I see, and what would you like me to do about it, Miss McMillan?" Professor Dumbledore has that amused twinkling in his eyes again.

"Since in all actuality, I would not want to be in the same classroom as Professor Snape, is it possible for me to take tests so I can go to a level higher than first year?"

"You mean an Advance Placement?" Professor Dumbledore sucked on his lemon drop as he contempt this.

**Chapter 8: End**

**Review Please.**


	9. The Meddlesome Elder

-1From Blue Fantasy:

Thank you for the Reviews! I would glomp you all after a flying tackle if it weren't for that I'm sitting a cozy blanket sipping tea right now.

Now then, for the story instalment, sorry for the delay, but I have so many projects and assignments, it's horrible.

I'll just stop ranting now before it gets out of hand, happy reading!

**Chapter 9: The Meddlesome Elder**

After the meeting with the Headmaster, she ran to the Transfigurations room for Professor McGonagall's class with her Late slip in hand. Her book bag hits her side with every pounding step across the corridor and down the stairs, then up and across another corridor.

'Okay, first thing tomorrow, strike a deal with Hogwarts to let me know about the secret passageways. Then, use a feather light charm on the book bag. Finally, bribe Professor Dumbledore with a few bag of Lemon Drops to stop him from announcing about my advance placement.' Wolfe thought while running.

She rushed through the classroom door and bowed deeply to Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry for being late, Professor McGonagall, but I had a meeting with Professor Snape after Potions." She presented her Late slip, signed by both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. The reason for her Late Attendance being 'To converse with a teacher for academic reasons.'

Wolfe is very sure that Professor McGonagall will be having a long discussion with Professor Dumbledore about this 'Late Attendance' soon.

"Please sit down Miss McMillan, we are just finishing up the notes and lecture about transfiguration involving a pebble to a piece of paper."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

----------

"Er… You wish to see me Professor Dumbledore?" Wolfe nervously opened the door to the "Potion Master's classroom on Saturday morning at 9am exactly" just as the note she received that morning said to do.

"Ah, Wolfe, come in, come in." Professor Dumbledore waved her in and seated in a plush arm chair. Wolfe winced inwardly at the usage of her first name on the second meeting, but kept a smile on and sat in the overly stuffed arm chair. "Now, I have talked with the other Professors, after Professor Snape and I persuaded them," Wolfe inwardly thought about how the Potion Professor 'persuaded' them, "and we have devised a schedule to the Advance Placement exams the Professors will let you take."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she confessed her gratitude for his help and took the slip of paper with her schedule.

It was as following:

**First week**

Monday- Potions exam for first to third year (full-day from 8am to 5pm, with a one hour break for the student to eat lunch),

Tuesday- Transfiguration exam for first to third year (full-day from 9am to 6pm, with two hours for the student to eat lunch)

Wednesday- Charms exam for first to fifth year (full-day from 8am to 3pm, with two hours for the student to eat lunch)

Thursday- no exam until after dark for Astrology and Astronomy exam for first to third year (from 8pm to midnight), report to Madam Hooch for flying lesson.

Friday- Herbology exam for first to third year (half-day from 7am to 12 at noon exactly), Care of Magical Creatures exam for first to fourth year (from 2pm to 6pm)

Saturday- History of Magic exam for first to second year (full day from 7am to 6pm, with two hours for the student to eat lunch)

Sunday- Defence Against the Dark Arts exam for first to second year (full day from 9am to 4pm, with one hour for the student to eat lunch)

**Second Week**

Monday- Potions exam for fourth to seventh year (full-day from 8am to 5pm, with a one hour break for the student to eat lunch),

Tuesday- Transfiguration exam for fourth to sixth year (full-day from 9am to 6pm, with two hours for the student to eat lunch)

Wednesday- Charms exam for sixth to seventh year (full-day from 8am to 3pm, with two hours for the student to eat lunch)

Thursday- no exam until after dark for Astrology and Astronomy exam for fourth to seventh year (from 8pm to midnight), report to Madam Hooch for flying lesson.

Friday- Herbology exam for third to fourth year (half-day from 7am to 12 at noon exactly), Care of Magical Creatures exam for fifth to sixth year (from 2pm to 6pm)

Saturday- History of Magic exam for fifth to sixth year (full day from 7am to 6pm, with two hours for the student to eat lunch)

Sunday- Defence Against the Dark Arts exam for third to fourth year (full day from 9am to 4pm, with one hour for the student to eat lunch)

--------------

Wolfe looked up from her schedule and innocently stared at Professor Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore, I have noticed that most of the subjects goes only from first to sixth year. Am I to assume that I will be taking those subjects with my peers at my last year at Hogwarts?"

The twinkling in Professor Dumbledore's eyes amplified, "Why yes, Miss McMillan, you may assume so."

Wolfe grinned, "Thank you so much for arranging this for me, Professor Dumbledore. I would try my best."

-------------

"September sixth, First Year:

So the meddling Headmaster wants me to have flying lessons with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. There is no doubt in my mind that he will tell the twins to either a) befriend me, or b) watch out for my interactions with the Slytherins, and there are even the possibilities of c) know that a better person is in Hogwarts or d) try to defeat me to show that the Boys-Who-Lived are the best in Hogwarts.

Oh, how I wish I know what to write on the exams, I don't even know what will happen if I score perfect. And yes, I want to score perfect, oh how I crave to score perfect to wipe that smirk off Professor Severus Snape's face.

I had a wonderful day today, after a disastrous Friday where I nearly risked being exposed. I have meet the groundskeeper named Hagrid after his large black dog named Fang nearly drowned me in its drool. He seems nice for a half-giant, this coming from me, since most were often too bitter at life to actually admit their heritage or even smile at other people. He is really interesting in Care of Magical Creatures, but seems to be obsess over what all 'normal, average' people call 'dangerous and deadly'.

I told him that dragons are not widely accepted as pets because of the 'untameable' nature of their heritage. He just answered that they are really 'cute'. I calmly suggested that the best habitat for dragons is not in a cage, a house/mansion, or in the care of keepers, but in a realm of their own that they can inhabit freely, without being hunted or captured. He agreed. I showed him a picture of the dragon a friend of mine adopted through the dragon colony. I gave him the brochure and registration forms then asked him to think about it before giving the signed forms to me. I excused myself before heading back to the castle for lunch.

I spend the afternoon talking to various professors who will monitor me during the exams to confirm the dates and time for the exams. I believe that they are quite surprise at my age. Professor Sprout asked about what I know about many plants and Herbology in general. She was satisfied that I know enough before saying that I will get in to the fourth year level at least. I told her about most of the areas I am not clear about and asked her to test me in those areas especially. She happily told me that she will make the exam as hard as possible.

Professor Flitwick was proud of me when I showed him the Patronus Charm at his request of showing the highest level of spells I know. When he asked why I learned it, I told him that my home was near the swamps where wild dementors frequents. I told him that the boggarts at home always turns into dementors, so I often used them as practice dummies. Later on, he was jumping up and down in giddiness as I excused myself.

Professor McGonagall was not happy to see me so carefree and talking with various professors about 'anything under the sun'. I told her that I have already studied the afternoon yesterday and I am taking a break from studying to lessen the workload of the professors by confirming with them that I am at least at a certain level of knowledge and understanding.

She curtly asked me various questions about my background as a magic user, and I respectfully replied with an appropriate answer. She asked about where I learned about magic, and I answered from my godfather, who had once seen my accidental magic, and taught me so I could control it. She was at least relieved that Professor Dumbledore was not going over the deep end by letting a new student of magic to take advance placement exams. I left with a respectable bow to a strict, fair and honest teacher before I left.

As dinner time approaches, I quickly glided down the stair case to have two wands pointed at my head. Luckily, Professor Snape came up the staircase just in time to see me come down the staircase and have two wands pointed at my head by a blond Slytherin and the red head Ronald Weasley. He broke up the situation quite quickly with a deduction of ten points from Gryffndor and threats to all the students involved. Needless to say, they all left quickly to the Great Hall after that.

We then argued in the corridor in front of the Great Hall in controlled and respectable English. We were still arguing when we went in the Great Hall about the exams, and he told me in a very calm and blank expression that I am to pass both of the exams so I will be out of his hair permanently. I replied that I would love to get out of his hair, if I would even want to get in the tangled mess he called his hair in the first place. Then I spun on my high heels and walked to the Ravenclaw table, leaving me having the final words. I can feel his glare all throughout dinner with an evil expression which I have identified as 'I-will-get-my-revenge-soon' face.

I munched on the mashed potato as I decide my next move. I looked over at the Potters as I ate, the twins sat between their parents and Professor McGonagall. They looked down at the rest of the students with their nose in the air. I doubted that they have even seen a dementor before.

Professor Potter and Professor Evans takes turns over the months to teach History of Magic, and Professor Quirrel, who I have mentally nicknamed 'Squirrel' on the first week here, teach Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). I have made the mental note to contact Professor Snape tomorrow morning to have my 'preliminary' exam in Potions, and depending on how he reacted to the Potters and Professor Quirrel, I will ask him to relay a message to lessen their workload.

Notebook entry 1, excerpt from the Hogwarts Report."

Wolfe quickly clicked 'save & send' on her magical notebook with her quill before shutting the lights off. She climbed a long ladder and opened the lid to her trunk, coming out of her own 'room' she climbed into bed and slept peacefully.

--------------

During the weekend, Wolfe and Professor Snape quickly came to an understanding in a list of things they have agreed to be reasonable.

1. They both dislike the Potters, and their overly egotistic manner.

2. They both dislike Professor Dumbledore for using Legimency on them without permission.

3. They both know potions, so as long as they don't go into an in depth debate over it, they are fine.

4. They both held a reasonable respect for one another, so in public, they will be respectful and presentable to each other, while in private, they can argue like little children for all they care.

5. They will try not to cross each other's path unless there is a need for them to scream and yell or vent.

6. As agreed, they will not question or inform what each other/other students are doing in private unless:

a) it involves the safety of at least 20 of all Hogwarts students.

b) it involves a Founder's Heir.

c) it involves the safety of the Boys-Who-Lived.

d) it involves the safety of one or more Professors.

e) it somehow involves Voldemort or Dumbledore trying to take over the world.

7. As agreed, Wolfe McMillan, will not ask Professor Severus Snape for potion ingredients unless it involves the conditions mentioned in number 6 and the reason is agreed by at least three other Professors and Madam Pomfrey as being reasonable.

8. As agreed, Professor Severus Snape will not deduct points from Wolfe McMillan for any reasons unless the reason is agreed by at least two other Professors as being reasonable.

9. As agreed, Wolfe McMillan, will not prank Professor Severus Snape unless Professor Flitwick is prank by a Slytherin student.

10. As agreed, Professor Severus Snape and Wolfe McMillan will ask for favours from each other or inform each other in repayment of debts under the conditions listed in number 6.

These 10 rules were signed by both of them under the amusement of Professor Flitwick who came as witness.

Wolfe was surprised that Professor Snape actually agreed to sign the contract, but didn't question him after he said that she will not need to come in on Monday since the two in class scrolls she did was the first to third year exam.

She informed him that the break-in at Gringotts was done by a dark arts master, possibly Voldemort. She told him that the information came from a trusted goblin at Gringotts and that both he and the staff members should beware of having a spy within their midst. She then excused herself politely before fleeting the dungeons.

During the first week, Wolfe was nearly late twice for the exams of Charms and Herbology. The exams for all of the subjects were as she expected, difficult, but not impossible to do. The highlight of the week was actually having the flying lessons with the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

**Chapter 9: End**

**Review Please.**


	10. The Flying Fool

-1**From Blue Fantasy:**

Woohoo! In a fit of insanity and overly active imagination, my Harry Potter book and I have returned.

As a note, I tried very hard to make the chapter very long. Don't try to kill me… I'm too young to died.

Thank you for the reviews, really appreciated it.

On with the story!

**Chapter 10: The Flying Fool**

(Juliet and Headmaster Alexander mused at the strange similarities between themselves.)

In the Academy, it was general knowledge to never question Wolfe about knowledge regarding _any_ school subjects unless it was known before hand that she will proceed to explain with an abundance of patience until all questions are answered. Although, if you ask her about flying, secrets, love or even magical theory, she will stare at you with a blank face until you died of shame or walk away.

Headmaster Alexander likes to see Juliet smile, he likes cracking her blank mask, and he admit that his little one is just "too much fun to leave alone". Although, if he sees her with a potential mate, he, as her father figure, will scrutinize that person until they crack, or admit to him that they are only friends or acquaintances.

Both of them admit that seeing the students crack under the pressure is a joyful event. This will also train them to respond with less emotion to blank stares that peers into their souls. Less embarrassment to all of them later in life when they finally starts dating. They shivered at the thought of some of the students dating, some people are just destined to be single.

Wolfe McMillan, Juliet, or Kage Tsukiyomi, as she was called by the Japanese sector of students, was the beloved icon of the seventh year students. She looked like a fallen angel when she smile with her eyelids half-closed in sleepiness and wearing a white shawl around her shoulder. It was easy to assume that she is chased by the male population, but she is not. She never know why a person might greet her with a kiss on the cheek one day, and then avoid her another time.

Oh well, she guessed that Headmaster Alexander might have something to do with that, but it's bedtime for this overworked child. Eliminating clans after clans of wizards has caused her to become very tired indeed.

Nighty, night daddy, I mean Headmaster.

Nighty, night Little one, I mean, Miss Kage.

(Past)

Was there something more painful than giving birth? Yes, watching your loved ones died in front of you because you existed counts.

Was there something more painful than betrayal? Yes, watching the one who betrayed you gloat about it afterwards counts.

Was there a reason to all of this? Yes, because she was betrayed and hurt by those she once loved. Now, she is so tired, she just wanted to rest. Now, she is so numbed, she just want it to stop. Now, she is telling herself that it could have been worse.

Remus did not come the first two weeks she was here. She felt numbed, what if he doesn't come at all? 'He promised he will come,' she thought. 'I will wait. He will be here tomorrow.'

That tomorrow never came.

"Get up you freak, get up!" Mrs. Dursley was screeching again. Joy.

"Now!" Mrs. Dursley rapped on the door again.

Juliet heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. She rolled on to his back and counted to ten before lifting herself from the floor of the cupboard under the stairs. Two long legged spiders greet her good morning before scurrying off to who-knows-where.

The cupboard door, she discovered when she tried to push it open, was still locked. The Dursleys takes extra precautions to man-handling her. One of the ways was that they will not open the lock until she knocks back to signal that she is awake. Another was that they will never leave her alone with their 'precious Duddy', but we will talk about child mistreatment later.

She knocked, and Mr. Dursley opened the door slowly as though she would have rushed through and pummel him if he open it any faster. She inwardly thought that if she want to pummel him, just pushing his body away with part of her magic would have been enough to leave a bruise. She held her tongue with indifference as Mrs. Dursley gave her a piece of bread and a cup of water.

She sat in one of the empty corners of the kitchen before eating the bread slowly, not wanting to choke. She curled her legs close to herself as she sipped the water, savouring the taste of cool liquid. The Dursleys paid no attention to the strange girl in the corner, but occasionally, Mrs. Dursley would stare at her indifferent niece and wonder what happened with her parents.

On the day she arrived, she did spoke, but in such a mature and sweet manner that Mrs. Dursley wondered how they taught her to be as such. She addressed her Uncle as Mr. Dursley and her Aunt as Mrs. Dursley while calling her cousin as Dudley. She nod at what they told her to do, and would do it unless she is unable to or is not allowed to do. She bow and say 'thank you' in courtesy before excusing herself to read in the second bedroom, which now also has a lock on it.

When she does not understand something, she asked before trying. When there was a problem, she try to fix it without magic before even attempting to use magic and she always ask for permission before using it.

There was only one time she did not ask for permission, and that was when Dudley broke his arm while running a week ago. She fixed the arm by healing it with magic. Her eyes were tender and sweet at that time, but a few days ago, that look was gone.

Mrs. Dursley could only watch as her niece drifts away from reality only so long. Perhaps they are not the best choice to care for this child, this 'freakish, magical' child, this child who once had the tender and sweet eyes of an angel.

Mrs. Dursley sighed; Mr. Dursley gave her a look before they decided to leave Dudley and Juliet alone. It was time for a little talk between the couple.

Juliet stared at their retreating back before she drifts off again, not wanting to hear Dudley pigging out on the remaining breakfast. Yes, it was almost time for her to leave again, she predicted. She fingered her T-shirt and closed her eyes, wondering what would happen.

She never predicted that she would go to an orphanage the next day.

(Present)

A newspaper article, neatly trimmed and enlarged on a white 8.5" x 11" sheet of paper was sent to Wolfe onThursday by a regal black owl along with a letter from the Headmaster.

_To Wolfe,_

_Greetings from your love ones. Know that I am proud of you whenever in doubt. Try not to attract too much attention. Understand that we do not want to lose you, we cherish every moment you are living. Come home on Christmas, your Aunt Crystal is visiting and she would like to "introduce a nice boy to you". Your mother and I love you very much, so be careful and have fun. Mother is having a fit at me for not telling her that you are going to Hogwarts instead of staying at home learning from us. Women, hope you don't grow up to be like them. Ouch, your mother just pinched  
__me for saying that._

_Love from all around, Daddy and Mommy say, "We love you Sweetie."_

_P.S. Your friends thought that it would be good to send you a clip of their latest break through in their job, hope you like riddles._

That was short, to the point, but very effective in lessening her stress. The little hints he gave her was not unnoticed. In truth, the post-script was a warning to read the clipping because it regards Voldemort. The rest of the letter was made to sound like family talk, but it was more like this.

_To Shadow,_

_Greetings from all around the world. Know that I will be there for you, so never be in doubt. Try not to attract attention, period. Understand that the Light and the Dark will not hesitate to kill you if they know of you value to us. Come back to the Academy during Christmas break, your teachers would give you your final exam then. Your mother Hecate would like to meet with you to tell you who you belong with. She depleted my magic by half for letting you get into danger. I hope that you would tell her to quite mess around with my magic some time soon. Ouch, she just pushed all of it back again._

_Hope you will be back soon, Daddy and Mommy say, "Don't die. We love you Sweetie."_

_P.S. The investigation group just reported back, the clipping should be enough of a hint of what the Light and Dark are doing. Voldemort is back._

Well, certainly a great hint of whatWolfe should do. Nowshe just have to decide which class to pass sixth year besides potions, which she will pass seventh year without fail. There is no way that she would let herself be in the presence of Professor Snape as his student, that would be a weakness in her plot. He is much too smart for a mere Professor, no wonder Professor Valmont specifically told her to watchout for him.

Speaking of the devil, he is staring at the letter now, attracting attention to her letter from the rest of the staff. She forced a blush to surface to her face as her eyes twinkle with love and adoration, a smile creeping up her face. There by completing the illusion of a love letter being sent to her. Then, pretend to discover that she was being stared by the staff, turned her face slowly toward the table. Shocking expression, then quickly look down and left the Great Hall.

She is a good actor, enough to fool lots of people, but not the greatest in the Academy. Although that was enough to fool the staff, she knew that she will have to reveal herself sometime after fourth year, when the war, predicted by the many prophets in the Academy, will start. Sad, considering that four years away from the Potter family in Hogwarts is not very long at all.

When she reached the Ravenclaw common room, she let out a sigh, pretending that she forgot something in her bedroom. The Ravenclaw common room wall was decorated with looking glass and mirrors-like borders, every looking glass lets the viewer sees a different scene outside. Between each window, there hung a tapestry of moving wild eagles flying across the blue sky coloured fabric bordered in bronze. The wall are natural wood, maintained by the House Elves of Hogwarts.There weretwo towers on either side of the door.

The towers where there for the late-night studious students.The one surrounded by desks and chairsprovides parchments, quills and ink bottle when you insert some wizarding money in, while the other, surrounded byround tables and swivel chairs,is linked to the kitchen, which will provide warm drinks and late-night snacks to students for free. Rowena is very practical, but also very innovative in providing her students learning opportunities. She is also a very good interior designer.

The sitting area was like a nest, it dropsdownward from the main area to the fireplace as a focaland it was layered so every two step, there is a level of at least one sofa and two armchairs facing the fireplace. There are three levels in all, but all of the furniture besides the highest level has low back furnitures. The fireplace was lit every time a student steps into the sitting area, since the fire was only for show, not for warmth. The House Elves cast a warming spell every morning.

The ceiling over the sitting areawas bewitched like the ceiling of the Great Hall while the rest of the ceiling was decorated by smooth white marble shaped like overlappingclouds. Today, it was cloudy white, with little bit of light coming through. Wolfe love this weather, her second most likeable weather must be light sprinkle of rain with deep heavy clouds.

That reminded her to go to her roomand retrieve her mission folder, which is part of her report about Hogwarts as a student, but also about the Light and Dark side in this conflict. She slipped into the circular dome-likedormitory and opened one of the doors. Her room was plain, but at least it gave her some privacy from other students.

She left the Ravenclaw common rooms in less than 15 minutes, but she still rushed to Hagrid's cabin just to paid the giant a surprise visit. After all, you can't be too anti-social toward the Groundskeeper. It pays to be friendly, she learned in the Academy, which seems to be such a long time ago.

(Later that day)

At three that afternoon, an owl swoops down onto the giant's table and pecked at Wolfe's hand. She delicately opened the letter after excusing herself and read the letter with raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, Hagrid, sorry about this," Wolfe took a deep drink of the tea before continuing. "But I have to be going now, Professor Dumbledore wants me to help Madam Hooch in the flying lesson today if possible."

"No need to worrie, go and help Ma'm Hooch." Hagrid said with a smile.

Wolfe decided that although the giant is harmless and friendly to a fault at times, he is more trustworthy than Professor Dumbledore, so she answered with an equally bright smile, "Hope to see you soon."

The giant see her off and waved, seeing her wave back with a smile, he joyously trudged off to his work.

At the grounds, Wolfe helped Madam Hooch set the brooms in two rows facing each other. When asked why, Madam Hooch replied that it would help her keep an eye on the Slytherin and Gryffindor. At Wolfe's inquiring look, she laughed, but quickly apologized before explaining that it was because this year, the Slytherins has the proud and prideful Draco Malfoy, while the Gryffindors have the support of the hard-headed, stubborn Potter twins, Micheal and Theodore.

Wolfe and Madam Hooch makes jokes and laughed 15 minutes away. Madam Hooch asked rather Wolfe has any experience in flying, she truthfully told her that she usually use floo or portkeys to travel, but she was praised by her godfather in having a natural sense of balance and direction.

She showed Madam Hooch her grip with her correcting it every so often. Soon, she was flying and she demonstrated to Madam Hooch that she _is_ a great natural-born broom rider. She and the broom stick was performing stunts that she would have gotten herself banned from brooms in the Academy. Madam Hooch was silent the entire time, but called Wolfe down after a while.

With 5 minutes remaining until the class come, Madam Hooch left Wolfe in charge while she inside for somethingmumbling about"Professor Flitwick" and "brooms". Wolfe laughed while she was out of sight, somehow, she just could not see Professor Flitwick on a broom.

'But if he is,' she thought. 'I wonder if he would be giggling and laughing like a kid the entire time.' She laughed a bit more before composing herself, knowing that the students will come in about 3 minutes more, she went on the broom like a teenager with a need for speed for another minute, not knowing that in another part of the castle, one Professor Flitwick and one Madam Hooch was watching, and plotting for a devious plan to win the Quidditch Cup.

TheGryffindors and the Pottertwinshurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lessonat three-thirty that afternoon to see a Ravenclaw their age marching infront of the lines of Slytherins like a pacing cougar. The Slytherins seems to be unaffected by the pacing student, but they made no move to wander around or taunt the Gryffindors. They are standing dignifyingly by a broomstick with their voices raised so they can hear each other.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. 'Probably fly like one too,' Wolfe noted.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked at the Gryffindors. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The Slytherins wants to laugh at the unfortunate Gryffindors, who have the more battered and aged brooms, but one intimating look from Wolfe, and they quiet down for the lesson.

The lesson proceeded with Wolfe helping Madam Hooch showing them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. They walked up and down the rows, alternating every so often correcting their grips. The twins were delighted to be praise by Madam Hooch and seeing her telling Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

If Madam Hooch noticed how reluntant it was for Wolfe to interact with the Potter twins, she didn't say anything. Instead, she told Wolfe to kick off and supervise from the sky. Wolfe noticed that the broomstick she handed to Wolfe was slightly better than the school brooms.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and tne come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Neville Longbottom, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet. Then a black blur went spinning up to meet him and his broomstick.

Wolfe has done this moveexactly adozen times since she has been in the Academy. Keeping Neville calm, she smile and whispered reassurance to keep him looking at her and not the ground while she placed her broom parallel to his and she puts the handles as close as possible. Looking at him with a determined look, she grabbed the two brooms and locked hishands in one of her own while the other tips the top of the two brooms until it slows down. Her legs tugged at his until it came loose, then wrapped them around her broom, she tucked her knees inward and locked them so it goes over the two handles and keeps his chest at a consistant level with the broom.

Madam Hooch watched as she performed this dangerous stunt, upside-down with Neville facing upward now, and fly in a leisurely, circular motion. She watched awed as Wolfe's back hits the ground. Neville fell off the broom and was desperately in need of a calming potion, but Madam Hooch really wants to ask where Wolfe learned sucha move. Nevertheless, as a teacher, the priority was clear. Wolfe smiled at her asMadam Hoochwalked away from the ground, but not before leaving Wolfe in charge and threatening to expel any of them if they try flying without her supervising.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, he looked a ghost?"

The otherSlytherins joined in while the Gryffindors defended Neville, Wolfe stood at the side observing the rivalry. She still held the broom that Madam Hooch lended her, knowing that if she was forced to, she would have to settle things with flight alone. She shook her head at Malfoy's tactic, a true Slytherin should never openly antagonize against a large group of people, unless it is assured that he will win no matter rather his group supports him or not. A good rule to follow, basically, never go against a large group of people, unless you know that you will not be harmed or you are skilled enough to take them all down by yourself.

When Malfoy held up the Remembrall, Wolfe started walking towards the group while the twins started arguing with him.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Wolfe indifferently, knowing that Malfoy would either taunt her or submit.

Malfoy seemed surprised by her reaction, assuming that she would not interfere.

Malfoy smiled nastily before saying, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect -- how about -- up a tree?"

"You are trying my patience, Mr. Malfoy." Wolfe whispered in a calm manner, but Malfoy hadleapt on to his broomstick and taken off.

She eyed him like a hawk, and waited until he was at hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak.

He called, "Come and get it, McMillan!"

She flew up faster than the twins could even touch their broom. Dully, she thought she heard Miss Granger shouting at her, but she ignored her surroundings.

Flying to face Malfoy within an instant, she gave him a blank expression and stated, "Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom."

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Wolfe noted that the twins are flying at them from behind her.

"Catch it if you can, then!" Malfoy shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Wolfe wasted no time in diving to catch the Remembrall ball, the twins were still a few metres away, and with their brooms, they will not make it. The dive was exhilarating, but didn't last long. The wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - she stretched out her hand in a leisure fashion - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she leveled the broom in a gentle landing with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist.

"WOLFE MCMILLAN!"

Her heart was calm as stone even after the dive that was faster than free-falling. Professor McGonagall was running towards them.

Wolfebowed politely as she smiled and said, "Why, Professor McGonagall, for what do I owed the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice screeched out my name in such a terrified manner? As you can see, I am intact, and not at all hurt."

She sighed as she kept listening to her rave and the students complaining. Perhaps she should have some tea with Hagrid after this, she is in desperate need of relaxation after this. Although, complaining to Professor Snape about the volume control of Gryffindors might be even more amusing.

With her mind in auto-pilot, Professor McGonagall lead her to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

Wolfe was suddenly woke up to reality when Professor McGonagall let out a second, perhaps an even more terrified screech.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?"

Sometime, Wolfe noted before she wake up completely, the Professors are like actors and actresses, but if so, than Wolfe is the Flying Fool.

**Chapter 10: End  
Review Please.**


End file.
